The present invention relates to a stencil kit, particularly for decoration of walls, pieces of furniture or doors.
As is well known, a stencil allows to reproduce in series identical shapes, symbols or letters in a more or less stylized form on a substrate, such as the surface of a wall. The stencil is formed by a support or backing sheet, for instance a sheet of cardboard or plastics, in which some portions of material are cut out to obtain a physical negative of the image or decoration to be reproduced. Application of paint or varnish on the stencil will then result in the cut out image or decoration to be impressed onto the surface behind the stencil (substrate), since colour will pass only through the cut out sections.
In order to obtain elaborate decorations, a number of stencils are often used, each of which reproduces a respective portion of the decoration. The more elaborate the decoration, the more numerous are the stencils to be used, since each of them reproduces a specific detail of the final decoration. The stencils are applied in sequence and must therefore be perfectly aligned with each other in use, whereby all the portions of the decoration which are reproduced one by one on the substrate match with each other with no overlapping, misalignments or gaps. These alignment operations require great skill from the user and are also rather laborious, whereby a lot of time must be spent to finish the decoration.